Kekahi Lā
by lejeuparfait
Summary: A period of time for an up and coming police officer of Honolulu PD.


*Author's Note: I wrote this a year and a half ago, and I've since forgotten where I was going with it. Figured I could publish what I had and maybe someone could run with it. Or not. Either way, it's out in the world to share with you instead of keeping it for myself. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey girl!"

I look up at the greeting without meaning to, only to see it was actually meant for me.

"Hey Officer Kalakaua," I say with a smile, watching the woman and fellow officer walk up to me in front of the station.

I just finished my first overnight shift as a probation officer for the Honolulu Police Department; I had been training for over a year at the academy before getting stationed for my trial period.

"Come on, I've told you at least a hundred times to call me Kono," she jokes when we stand in front of each other.

"Okay. Kono," I emphasize, to which she laughs.

"How's it going?" she asks, "Was the night as boring as I think it was?"

"Not too bad," I answer with a stifled yawn, "A noise complaint and a couple drunkards on the beach. Officer Hadley dealt with them, I basically just observed…And napped a bit."

Kono chuckles. "Yeah, night shifts are hard, especially if you're a newbie."

"It's never difficult when I'm in my bed with my laptop though," I mumble with my eyes half closed.

"Hey, don't fall asleep now," Kono scolds, "How are you getting home?"

"Bus," I reply tiredly, "Or taxi. I might just walk to the beach and sleep until sundown so I can drive myself without falling asleep at the wheel."

"That sounds good," Kono muses, "But I can just drive you."

"Kono," I say, suddenly to my senses and giving her a pointed look, "You're obviously here to get information, otherwise you would be up at your fancy HQ. So I'm not going to distract you or waste your time _and_ I'm not going to wait for you because I could be at home, sleeping sooner so if you'll excuse me."

I finish my sentence by brushing past her to continue on my way home, only taking a few steps before turning around to laugh and wave goodbye.

"See you around," Kono shouts.

"Yeah, you too!"

~*~*~Six months later~*~*~

"Hey stranger."

I look up from waxing my surfboard to see Kono just a few feet away.

"Hi Kono," I answer with a smile before going back to my board.

"How's it? I haven't seen you around much," she says, sticking her own board in the sand and sitting down right beside me.

"I quit the force, that's why you haven't been seeing me," I say a little hesitantly.

"What, why? When?" she suddenly spouts.

"Whoa now, stop giving me the third degree," I laugh before answering, "It's just not for me…I know that's kinda stupid, since I went through all that schooling and training and whatever but I figured it's not the kind of job I want to build a career with. So I handed in my notice, about five months ago."

I see her nodding her head from the corner of my eye and we just stay quiet for a while, enjoying the sounds of the waves and the beachgoers.

"How are you doing?" I ask, finally satisfied with the condition of my waxing and turn to look at the Hawaii native, "Five-0 treating you right?"

"Yeah, it's treatin' me fine," she answers with a shake of her head, "Pretty sure Chin thinks Steve and Danny are influencing me too much."

"With good reason," I smirk, "Even though I'm not a cop anymore, I've heard a thing or two about Kono Kalakaua on the streets and how no one should mess with her."

"Hey, I am nothing like those two haoles," she defends.

"Commander McGarrett isn't a haole from what I've learned."

"But he looks like one and he knows it's a joke coming from me," Kono says pointedly, "Besides, it's a good thing I'm this tough, I need to be, especially with this task force."

I nod. "I've heard about that too," I start, "You guys take the craziest cases…"

I drift off before continuing, realizing that it's not the time for work talk.

"You're here to catch some waves," I state, standing up and picking up my board lying down on the sand, "Which means you have some time off and I'm taking it up by talking to you like this. So you gotta catch some waves girl."

I take off running into the water, gracefully jumping onto my board to paddle out into the ocean. Kono is right behind me, off to the side.

"When did you learn to surf?" she asks over the lapping waves a few minutes later, when we're happy with the distance from the shore.

"Five months is a long time doing nothing," I answer back, sitting up, "And since I'm in Hawaii anyway, might as well do as the Hawaiians do."

"Well you clearly weren't doing nothing," she says, glancing down at my board, "You learned something."

"Not without trial and error, and a ton of cuts and bruises," I laugh before turning my eyes to the horizon.

"Can't be as good as me though," she scoffs, also looking to where the sea meets the sky.

"I don't think I could ever beat a surf champion," I tease, swishing my board around to catch the incoming wave, "See you out there Kono!"


End file.
